Half of the Story
by ShinigamiCuddlesBears2Dead
Summary: You know about the Baker Family, but what about the new temporary addition that shows up six months after the events of the first movie? Meet Lola O'Hare, she's the daughter of Tom and Kate's best friends from High School, now an orphan, Lola struggles to make her future with a new family. How will the Baker Family change this little orphan girl's life?
1. Chapter 1

*** "Our Family is like a circle of strength & love. With every birth & union it grows. Every crisis face together makes the circle stronger" ***

* * *

**# One**

Tom Baker was a man in his mid-to-late forties, he was the approximate height of 6' and looked pretty average for a man of his age, his hair was short it's color a white/grey natural by age and his twinkling eyes were a dark brown. Beside Tom standing to his right was his lovely wife, Kate. She was a beautiful woman who stood at 5'8" with short blonde hair with cropped bangs and her eyes were a kindly blue. Both currently stood at attention in the front of the living room of their fancy white mansion-house at Evanston, Illinois and soon they both began to move to the rhythm, they both shook their heads as their faces lit up in mild bewilderment. Tom was the first to raise the small black microphone to his mouth.

_Yo I'll tell you what I want_

_What I really really want_

A small breath of a laugh escaped Kate before she followed her husband's lead with the next verse.

_So tell me what you want_

_What you really really want_

The second eldest daughter of the duo jumped in. Lorraine was a teen girl at the age of seventeen, she had shoulder-length blonde hair, inherited by her mother, and brown eyes like her father. She joined in next with a jump beside the swaying couple.

_I'll tell you what I want_

_What I really really want_

Tom beckoned his eldest son with his free hand while raising microphone and repeating the verse with a humorous squint of his eyes.

_So tell me what you want_

_What you really really want_

With a roll of his eyes and shove from two of his younger siblings, Charlie reluctantly joined the trio.

_I wanna I wanna I wanna_

_I wanna I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ah_

Two red-haired twin girls jumped in front of the quartet, leaning shoulder-to-shoulder with their microphones raised to their lips.

_If you want my future_

The twin on the right, Kimberly sung and the one on the left, Jessica finished.

_Forget my past_

As the twins took their stances beside each of their older siblings, a boy older with larger plump build jumped in as well.

_If you wanna' get with me_

_You better make it fast_

The twin sisters ran behind Henry and tackled him to the floor, shocking the group behind them but they were quickly ignored once as a girl with wavy brown hair hidden underneath a knitted green frog-hat jumped in with a microphone.

_Now don't go wasting_

_My precious time_

A boy who was almost identical, only appearing a few years apart from his sister Sarah, with a red beanie holding his wavy shoulder-length brown hair raised the microphone to his face with a grin of sarcastic intent followed.

_Get your act together_

_We could be just fine_

While singing, Jake rolled his eyes back and curled his finger in a lock of his hair in an overly-flamboyant way before being dragged off to stand beside Charlie. A red-haired boy with large round–framed glasses and freckles dotting his cheeks and nose then joined the song.

_I'll tell you what I want_

_What I really really want_

With a smile, Mark skipped to stand beside his mother and three more children, a duo of twin boys and one slightly older boy jumped in front of the group with goofy grins blown out across their faces.

_So tell me what you want_

_What you really really want_

The twin boy on the left, his name was Nigel struggled to take over the microphone of its current holder, Kyle who stammered the lyrics as they fought.

_I wan-a I wa-ah! I wann-er!_

While Tom struggled to break up the twins wrestling over the microphone, the lone boy with sandy blonde hair still held a goofy grin on his bashed face as he sang along, the occasional scolding and grunting drowned out behind the beat and Mike's loud song-yelling.

_I wanna really really wanna zigazig ah_

Eleven children were by count, yes. Eleven children, but I'm not done. There was one missing. The oldest child and daughter of Tom and Kate was Nora, the oldest, and she made it with much of the expectations of her parents.

The song stopped and it was quiet except for the grunting from the twins, whom were still struggling to overpower one another for a possibly now broken microphone and Tom let his head hang at forgetfulness. The family's dog was sitting on the long couch, a brown and white patterned full bred Pitbull by the name of Gunner huffed and whined as he hung his head, as if scolding himself as well.

And then, it came, alarming the entire house and causing the Baker family to freeze with wide eyes. Then, they were running, pushing and shoving each other out of the way in a race to see who would answer the phone, fully expecting it to be the very person they missed dearly. Kate and Tom both yelled after their children, begging them to slow down and shouting that they'd be the one to answer the phone.

Eleven children surrounded the answering machine and Tom let out a high pitched whistle with his arms spread out like he was referring to his football games, they separated in way for the coach and he let out a breath through his nose before bending over and pressing the answer button, leaving the receiver inside and allowing the answering machine to stay on speaker. "Hello." He answered calmly, eyes watching the children as most of them began to bounce in their seats with anticipation.

_"Hello. Am I by chance, speaking with Mr. Tom Baker?" _Tom's eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the receiver in confusion, he showed no recognition of the voice on the other end, nor did anybody else. Kate's shoulders visibly drooped in disappointment as she narrowed her eyes at the receiver as well.

"Yes, and who is this?" Tom questioned as he stood up-straight, glaring eye-to-machine in suspicion.

The caller cleared his throat before speaking _"This is James Pierce, I'm an attorney from the Department of Social Services"_

Swapping looks, both adults dived for the phone, Kate was first to grab the receiver and lift it to her ear as a look of bewilderment and confusion washed across most of the Baker children.

"Yes, h-hi Mr. Pierce, this is Kate Baker. What is this about? Why are you calling?" Kate demanded as she walked out of the room, quickly followed by her husband as the children's eyes followed their parents into the foyer.

_"I am calling on the behalf of the wills of Mr. Nathaniel and Mrs. Felicity O'Hare."_

Kate's eyes widened as she practically leaned on the end railing of the stairs, her husband's brown eyes had noticeably darkened at the news, proving that he had followed the same flood of emotions of the new discovery of the fate of two of their best friends from the High School days. "U-um, I can't help but notice that you said _wills. _Does that mean that…?" she couldn't finish as she forced back what tasted like her late night dinner of steak with mashed potatoes, collard greens, and macaroni & cheese.

_"Yes, tragically Mr. and Mrs. O'Hare had a … automobile accident. The only survivors were their daughter, Delores and a boy. Their daughter is the reason behind my call, you see, on both wills your names have been listed and I was only calling in to ask your opinion. I am aware that you already have … your hands full but well, it just felt right to call you before I actually made any decisions." _Following on to what the man on the other phone was saying, Kate nodded "Okay, thank you for that. Would you please … hold on for one minute while my husband and I discuss this?" she waited and received an okay from this Mr. Pierce.

Shielding the speaking end with her palm Kate gave her husband a pleading look, followed by a look of disbelief on Tom's face.

He shook his head while harshly whispering his already made-up decision, for in his mind he did sympathize with the child who they had recently learned lost her own two parents, but like the lawyer had already clarified: the Baker's had their hands full.

"Please Tom!? Nate and Fell were our friends, we have to do this! She's alone in this and you know it isn't right for her to be placed with anyone else!" Kate's voice was soft and as low as possible, she knew her children were in the other room, most likely listening in on the conversation.

Tom's eyebrows raised to improvement of the stressful creases on his forehead, after a moment of silence he childishly stomped his foot in defeat.

"Oh, fine!" he said, forgetting to lower his voice, he spiked the eleven eavesdropping children's curiosity even more. With a shaky breath, Kate raised the phone back to her mouth and with a forced smile, as if she was actually staring the lawyer in the face, she gave the answer in an almost squeaky voice. "We have your answer, Mr. Pierce. We'll do it." She gulped as she heard Mr. Pierce loudly gulp before chuckling in disbelief.

_"Alright then, Mrs. Baker. We will reach you in a week."_

In the other room, five of the eldest siblings all shared a knowing look before their exact thoughts left Lorraine's mouth "Well guys, it looks like we're going to have a new visitor."

*** AUTHOR'S NOTE ***

Thank jebus! First chapter is done!

Yes, I did really have the Baker family singing Karaoke to the Spice Girls. Somehow, someway, I could actually see Steve Martin doing this and I couldn't help it! So yeah, a different turn of events for the Baker Family, they're taking in a stray! Hopefully I did pretty good (not bad) for the first chapter of a story and this fanfiction isn't going to be blown down the hill and into a mill…Such a weird reference. If you hadn't noticed, this story takes place after Cheaper by the Dozen and will most likely lead into the second movie, where the Baker family will verses the Murtaugh's. A little forewarning to all those who are probably not expecting it, but this story will have an eventual romance between my OC and an original character, HEHE I dare you to guess with who and I won't flame on your votes. This story is rated T for Teen beware of bad language if you think that's 'dirty'.


	2. Chapter 2

**#Two**

Large deep glassy eyes of blue and green stared emotionless at the poster of a large yellow smiling face with beady black eyes, it made her think about what it would be saying right now. Most likely: "It's not going to be all that bad." or maybe even: "Look on the bright side, at least you don't have to eat over-lumped potato salad ever again?" These thoughts led her eyes to glaring at the poster ahead before the sound of expensive hundred dollar polished dress shoes pattering on the red and yellow tiled marble flooring, hinting the lawyer's approach.

Her shoulders tensed in anticipation, waiting for the words to escape the man's mouth once he reached her bubble. "Well, Delores, I've got good news! We found you a family!" Mr. Pierce said in an overly chipper tone. James Pierce was a man in his mid-thirties, he was 6'3" in height and pretty bulky, giving him a large wrestler type look that didn't help with his shaved head with dark brown facial hair lining his jaw to the ears and smoldering hazel eyes, bushy brows and a narrow nose to add to the mix. She thought he looked a bit like her mother's favorite actor if he didn't have hair, Adrian Brody was the man she was thinking of and in her views he looked pretty damn ugly.

Delores Laverne O'Hare was a girl of eleven with burgundy hair that reached her collarbone and curled on ends, her face was stone set but if you looked hard enough into her glassy mismatched eyes, you saw just how much pain she had been through in just a young age. Her body was covered in cuts and bruises from the accident, the bottom right side of her pale pink lip split open and a cut on the right side of her face, her ear-length swoop fringe barely covering dried wound as her forehead was bruised in a nasty patch of black blue and green, in her ears were a black and yellow bat studs which symbolized her love for the well-known DC Heroine Batgirl, although sometimes mixed up for her being a supporter of Batman.

"That's not my name." she told the man for the umpteenth time since she had met him, her eyes narrowed and like all the other times, it still unsettled Mr. Pierce and sent cold shudders through his spine. "Okay, right. It's … Lulu?" he asked, his voice getting slightly deeper. She glared icily up at the man as annoyance settled into her mind and caused her to grip her packing bag tighter in her lap, the leather making a small sound of discomfort as she spoke behind clenched teeth "My Name. Is. **Lola**." She put an accurate amount of emphasis into her name, diverged from the "L" and "O" of her first name and the "L" and "A" of her initial, she liked that one way more than she did with her birth name, as did her parents.

Lola felt an intimate familiar tug on her heart at the thought of her recently deceased parents, her father was a man with many faults, for one Nathaniel O'Hare was immature and least successful in his career but she loved him no less as the same went with her mother, the greatly opposite of her husband, Felicity was a hardworking woman with little time on her hands and no matter how much she wanted to, it was rare for her to sit down at a full dinner without getting called back into her work.

With an uncomfortable clear of his throat, in an attempt to ease the tension of a young girl whom had exterminated all of her feelings from leaking out behind her stone mask, Mr. Pierce nodded "Yes, well, anyways. Good news is, the family your … parents recommended has agreed to take you in. Therefore, no need to fret. In one week you will meet your new family, and if your parent's like them, then you might too! Eh?" his voice heightened at the end, retaining its overly chipper tone once again that forced Lola even more over the edge, but she bit her tongue and bowed her head, training her interest with the straps of her packing bag instead.

'Well, hopefully the Taxi ride all the way to Illinois will maybe relax her.' Mr. Pierce shook his discomfort off and lead the closed off girl towards the exit of the building and waving a cab, perfectly oblivious of the girl's true discomfort with any sort of mobile transport since the accident two weeks prior.

Lola couldn't help but think to herself as she leaned back in her seat with her eyes clamped tightly shut, the hostile churning of her stomach causing her to visualize herself balling up in a corner in pain. A week's ride to wherever in the world she was going? 'No biggy.' She thought sardonically as she heard the small tune of Angry Birds playing on her right, Mr. Pierce humming along as he shot off his little birds. Lola felt her fingers were itching to do the same exact thing up in the sky, wondering what she did to deserve such torment, or was it that she was too good that she needed something wrong to happen?

*** AUTHOR'S NOTE ***

I have nothing against Adrian Brody! Actually I happen to be a fangirl of his … such a random thing that popped into my mind with a described Mr. Pierce. How was this chapter, first half was a little insight on Lola's life. Hopefully I didn't mess up too badly after all, I know nothing about foster care and the Social Security Service. Inspiration for this Chapter, I listened to "Little Wonders" by Rob Thomas because it inspires me a lot.


End file.
